<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Try Agian by FroggyBee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25093651">Try Agian</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FroggyBee/pseuds/FroggyBee'>FroggyBee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides Oneshots [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Getting Back Together, Happy Ending, M/M, Remus and Roman are brothers, Roman is kind of an idiot, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:28:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,253</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25093651</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FroggyBee/pseuds/FroggyBee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Roman return to his hometown after three years of college. The last thing Roman expects to happen is to meet his ex. That he might still have feelings for.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders &amp; Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides Oneshots [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636060</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Try Agian</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Finally, after three years of college, Roman was done with it all! The newly graduated theatre major could now return back to his hometown, at least until he figured out what to do next. But all that figuring out what to do next would come later, for now, Roman would return back to his childhood home and see if any of his childhood friends were still in town or if they had moved away. </p><p> </p><p>The whole ride back home was filled with the driver making small talk with Roman and anxiety. He couldn’t deny it but, Roman was anxious to return home. How were things? How was Remus who had decided instead of leaving town to go to a better college would stay home and do courses online. Roman’s twin brother had decided to stay home and continue living in their childhood home until the end of his life after their parents had died five years before Roman left for college. </p><p>“This the place?” The driver stopped in front of a house and turned to look at Roman for his response. </p><p>“Yeah,” Roman handed the driver their money and exited the car. Standing in front of the house, that hadn’t changed since Roman left, felt weird. Sometime during his last year of college Roman had somehow, despite keeping a good eye on it, managed to lose the key to the house. Let’s just hope that Remus was currently home and Roman didn’t have to send a text to him that said he was back in town as that would have ruined Roman’s plan of surprising his bother.</p><p>Roman took a deep breath in and exhaled before beginning to walk towards the front door. Ringing the bell three times did nothing, trying to open the door did nothing either. In the end, Roman just had to accept that Remus wasn’t home. What the hell was Roman supposed to do now?! He couldn’t call Remus asking where he was or when he would return home, THAT WOULD RUIN THE SURPRISE! The only thing Roman could do right now was sit in front of the door waiting for Remus. So that’s what he did. Roman placed his bag on the ground and sat down. Let’s just hope that Remus wouldn’t be out long.</p><p>A few good minutes had passed before something interesting happened. Someone who Roman had not expected to see and if he was honest, didn’t truly want to see walked by the house. It was none other than Janus, Roman’s ex. Seeing Janus walk by caused Roman to audibly gasp out loud, something that he would vehemently deny of doing in the future. This gasp, unfortunately, was heard by Janus, which caused him to look for whatever creature managed to make such a noise.</p><p>To Roman’s dismay, Janus was able to spot him and green eyes met with brown eyes. There was no backing down now, not after the two made eye contact. “Hey!” Roman stood up from the ground and waved at Janus.    </p><p>“Hello Roman,” Janus greeted the other, his voice lacking the warmth and comfort that Roman was used to and had missed after their breakup. “I see you’re back in town despite someone saying they would not be returning,” Oh shit, nice going Roman, forgetting the reason you broke up with the person you had declared to be your soulmate only two days into the relationship.</p><p>“Yeah change of plans,” Roman sheepishly said. “This new plan isn’t much better though since I’m looked out of the house and waiting for Remus to come back home,”</p><p>“Lost your phone?”</p><p>“No, I wanted to surprise him,” Janus sighed at Roman’s words.</p><p>“He’s probably not coming back until tomorrow since it is a Friday night and he’s most likely at a club,” Janus explained to Roman.</p><p>“Oh,”  Roman whispered.</p><p>The two stayed silent for a moment looking at each other before Janus interrupted the awkward silence. “Oh god I can’t believe I’m doing this,” He whispered to himself before directing his words at Roman. “You could come and stay at my place until tomorrow,” Janus offered to Roman.</p><p>While a part of Roman’s mind was excited at the idea of staying at Janus place another part of him was almost screaming at him telling him to decline his offer. “One good reason?” Roman asked Janus trying to get a better reason to accept his offer.</p><p>“It’s gonna rain later today,” Janus told Roman, as he looked up at the sky and the dark clouds that were coming closer. Yeah, that was enough for Roman to decided on what he would do.</p><p>The walk to Janus’s place felt awkward and unusual, maybe it was because they were walking in complete silence or maybe it was because the circumstances for Roman going to Janus’s place were more than ideal. The shorter of the two didn’t live that far away from Roman’s childhood home. The two had many times before walked to Janus’s place after school, first when they were friends and later when they were boyfriends. Back then Roman would tell Janus of his newest creative idea or even flirt with him.</p><p>“So, how’s life?” Roman asked breaking the silence.</p><p>“Well I live alone now, parents moved away actually to the big city,” Janus answered looking ahead still not bothering to look at Roman. “Part of the reason I’m letting you stay at my place,”</p><p>“Thank you for that by the way,”</p><p>“What else am I to do with you and your stubborn yet at the same times stupid ideas?”  </p><p>“I don’t know, guess you’re-“  </p><p>“We are here,” Janus cut Roman before he could finish his sentence.  </p><p>Janus unlooked his door and walked in, closing it after Roman had entered as well. The house on the outside and the inside looked just as Roman had remembered it to look. Of course, now there were different decorations, but they were decorations that Roman had seen inside of Janus’s room, they were only moved to the living room now.  </p><p>“I guess make yourself at home,” Janus took off his jacket and hung it on the coat rack by the door.</p><p>“I’m gonna go take a shower,” Roman said after putting his bag down by the couch, where he would without a doubt be sleeping since Janus’s didn’t have a spare bed and wouldn’t want to share a bed with his ex.    </p><p>The bathroom like the rest of the house looked the same since Roman had last been here, it felt familiar to him. This wasn’t the first time Roman took a shower at Janus’s house, after one whole year of being in a relationship and many more years being friends, Roman was used to being in his house and the different rooms. The water felt cold, Roman wasn’t in the mood to wait for it to warm up. How did things become like this? Things weren’t bad, Roman and Janus weren’t hostile to each other after seeing the other after three years, things were simply awkward between the two. And for good reason.</p><p>Roman was the one who broke up with Janus one day before leaving for college. Roman’s reasoning for breaking up was that he didn’t want to make things hard for Janus by becoming a long-distance relationship for three years. Another reason was that Roman didn’t originally plan on returning to his small hometown. His plan was to go to college and move to California once he was done with his studies and start a new life, leaving everything from his old life in his hometown, this would have included not only his brother and friends but also Janus, the person he had declared to be his soulmate. To say that Roman was a fool would be the understatement of the century. But none of that mattered now, Roman was back in town and had to try and fix his and Janus’s relationship at least try to not make things more uncomfortable than they already were. Despite really missing him and still loving him and wishing they could be a couple again, Roman would only try to become friends with Janus again in fear of ruining things even more.</p><p>A soft knock at the door and a voice that was like music to Roman's ears brought him back to reality. “Are you done soon?”</p><p>“Yeah, I’m just finishing up,”</p><p>Roman walked out of the bathroom wearing a red hoody and grey sweatpants a dramatical change from what he was originally wearing. A sweet smell made its way into Roman’s nose as he exited the bathroom.</p><p>“I made some food. Don’t really have much right now, so I hope you like some chicken wraps,” Janus said before Roman could ask about the smell.</p><p>“I love them,” Roman answered walking into the kitchen to get some food. “Can I join you on the couch?”  </p><p>“Sure,”</p><p>The pair sat on the couch and ate, the only sound in the room coming from the tv. Occasionally Roman would look over to Janus to try and see what he was thinking of. But the other was impossible to read.</p><p>After an hour of silence between the two and after they had finished their food Janus spoke. “So how was college?”</p><p>“Honestly it was kind of lonely,” Roman answered surprising Janus in the process.</p><p>“Lonely? For you?”</p><p>“Well I had people to hang out with and I had friends, but they weren’t the same like the ones back home,” Roman failed to mention the few nights he had actually cried over missing his friends back home and especially how he cried over missing Janus. God Roman couldn’t believe how he even managed to break up with Janus in the first place.</p><p>“And you wanted to leave forever,” Janus said his voice sad. Hearing Janus sad honestly broke Roman’s heart. He sounded just like the day that Roman had said goodbye to him. Another few minutes of silence passed before Janus spoke again. “I just want to know something, was I really that terrible?”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Was I really that terrible that you couldn’t even bare a long-distance relationship and even had to move away forever?” Janus asked, his voice shaking sounding like he was close to crying.</p><p>“NO, NO, NO, NO, it’s not like that at all!” Roman turned his body towards Janus. Despite a part of Romans mind telling him that hugging the man in front of him and bringing him closer to comfort him wouldn’t maybe be the best idea. The other part, the part that still loved Janus with all his heart and wanted nothing but the best for him said to do exactly that. And that’s what Roman did. He brought Janus closer to him and hugged him, with no protest from Janus. “I’m so sorry that I made you feel this way,”</p><p>“I tried to get over you, but I just couldn’t. Not after everything you told me about how I was your soulmate and the poems that you wrote to me. Which I still have, by the way, I never got rid of them, I couldn’t bring myself to do it,” Janus wrapped his arms around Roman and tried to get closer despite them already being as close to each other as was humanly possible. Janus placed his head on Roman’s shoulder and snuggled closer to his neck, breathing in his smell. “I still love you,” Janus whispered hoping that Roman wouldn’t hear.</p><p>But Roman did hear. He heard it like it was spoken normally and not whispered to him. Roman pulled back from his and Janus hug, which caused a small surprised noise to escape Janus's lips, to look Janus straight in the eyes. Once again brown eyes meet green eyes like they had done so many times in the past. “I love you as well,” Roman said, moving his hands from Janus's shoulders to hold his hands instead. “I want to make things work again and I understand if you wouldn’t want to,”</p><p>Janus stayed silent, processing the words. A small chuckle escaped him as he looked at Roman. “Nothing’s changed huh?”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“Of course, I want to give us another chance,”</p><p>“You do?” Roman asked not believing what Janus had said.</p><p>“Yes,” Janus’s voice was once again soft, the one that Roman loved so much.</p><p>Roman’s hands quickly moved to cup Janus's face. “May I?” He asked, leaning his face closer to Janus’s.    </p><p>A nod from Janus was all it took for Roman to lean in closer and kiss him. Maybe Roman’s won’t need to live with Remus until he figured out what to do next. Maybe he won’t need to figure out what to do next. He already knew.</p><p> </p><p>“ROMAN YOU ARE BACK!” Remus had just gotten out of his car when he spotted his brother walking towards him, hand in hand with Janus. “And you went to see your ex before you came to see me?! HOW RUDE!” </p><p>“Actually, boyfriend, not ex,” Janus corrected Remus with a smile on his face. The couple stopped in front of Remus and Janus leaned his head on Roman’s shoulder </p><p>“Good to know that I won’t have to give up my bed to Roman and sleep on the couch since I’m a “nice brother”, Roman laughed at what Remus said <br/>“Yeah guess you won’t have to,” Roman said, as he looked down at his soulmate and smiled. Yeah, Roman would be staying in this town for another couple of years maybe even forever.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>